


性癮

by buubuupuu



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buubuupuu/pseuds/buubuupuu
Summary: 性癮。這個字在與今市隆二交往以前，登坂廣臣從未想過「性癮」會與自己扯上關係。
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Kudos: 18





	性癮

性癮。

這個字在與今市隆二交往以前，登坂廣臣從未想過「性癮」會與自己扯上關係。不是說登坂不喜歡性，他當然喜歡了。只不是和今市一起是那種狂熱的喜愛，和隆二做愛永遠不夠，他的性癮只限於今市隆二。

和隆二做愛是獨一無二的。

初初定下戀愛關係時，那時他們都分別只跟女孩子交往過，誰都沒有和男孩交往的經驗。終於他們都不再滿足單單是親吻、互相愛撫和和摩擦時，便決心要一起開發一下對方的身子。他們約好了互相試一下進入與被進入，再決定誰上誰下，要是他們都喜歡被上的感覺，那就輪流被上好了。

都已經廿一世紀了，沒什麼好害羞的。

最初被進入的是登坂，他也只有那麼一次的經驗。太過久遠的事，登坂也記不太清，平平無奇的。大概就是這幾個字。不要誤會他，和自己所愛之人結合使他擁抱了無上的滿足，只是即使撞到了身體深處的前列腺，登坂也沒有太大感受。

舒服是舒服，但不是爽翻天。最後他靠著前面摩擦的快感達到高潮，跟隆二給他打出來沒兩樣，平平無奇的。對於被上，登坂不討厭、不喜歡，如果是隆二的話便可以接受。

可能只是他對前列腺刺激不敏感。

畢竟被進入的角色換成隆二時，是和登坂的感受有著翻天覆地的差別。隆二的骨架比他小，使得敏感點很淺，單只是手指的擴張都能輕易夠到。剛開始給隆二按摩前列腺時，隆二無法自控的抓住廣臣的手臂，讓他放緩一下進度，那時隆二已經興奮得整個人在淌水，緊緊絞住了他的手指。

今市隆二便是那個對小穴刺激特別敏感的人。

他們的契合度很高，不只是嗓音和思維，連肉體交纏時也是同樣。當廣臣的粗大完完整整的嵌進隆二時，廣臣總能抵緊他的敏感點，引來隆二受不住過多快感的浪叫。猙獰的冠部頂開窄小的穴口，只是小幅度的抽插了十幾下，隆二都能爽得直接尖叫著達到高潮，那是隆二第一次被操至高潮。

隆二愛上了被廣臣填滿得感覺和刺激。

如果說登坂廣臣對感情和周邊是敏感的；那今市隆二的敏感就是肉體上的，並且遍布全身。

隆二包覆著耳朵的皮膚很薄，能看到耳廓的細小的血管。每每廣臣在他耳邊低聽說騷話時，都能見證著這雙耳朵是如何以肉眼可見的速度染上緋紅。然後廣臣便會連著他的耳釘把耳垂含住，舔舐玩弄著，搞得他耳朵的肌膚都變得濕黏溫熱，只好側頭試著避開廣臣纏人的唇舌，卻把更大片的脖頸露了給眼前這狼。

以前和女孩子交往時，他都沒有在意過對方平胸還是巨乳。可是當廣臣開始和隆二交往，有了更親密的身體接觸後，他才發現自己可能是幼時口腔期得不到滿足，他無法克制自己想要吸吮隆二胸膛的慾望。隆二整個身體都鍛練有緻，特別是胸部，他的胸肌練得澎起來，柔軟又彈性，一手就能抓滿滿當當的。

廣臣喜歡從那道淺淺的乳溝開始，細碎的吻落在胸骨，又把黏膩的唇舌帶到其中一邊，先是細細的啃咬充滿力量的肌肉，再用牙齒廝磨吮嘬那小小的乳尖。敏感的身子使得隆二無法不發出軟軟又撩人的嚶嚀，被挑逗得整個人發燙流水，成為二人中最先丟盔棄甲那個。

長時間的吮吸拉扯，可憐的乳尖只能落得腫脹不勘的下場。試過有一次他們早上做完必須要出門工作，事後隆二充血不而的乳尖沒法被單薄的上衣掩蓋，隔著上衣都能看見，搞得他不得不在盛夏裡套上外套。

對廣臣有著無限縱容的隆二也只好要他節制一下口腔慾。道理廣臣都懂，可是佔有慾和性慾戰勝了理智：「可是隆二把胸練得這麼美不就是為了讓我吸的嗎，我的，我來決定什麼時候能吸。」然後又是一頓猛吸。

最讓廣臣感到煎熬的是隆二表演過RILY回到後台的時候，真空背帶褲的摩擦使乳尖挺立起來，他在他觸手可及的位置卻碰不得，廣臣恨不得當下就把隆二拆骨入腹。

他每一刻都渴望著他的相方。

他們的性愛總是漫長又磨人，一如隆二的高潮反應，比如眼下。

緊閉的眼角虛掛住了串淚痕，是剛剛被廣臣逼出的淚，他搖著腦袋說不、說要廣臣慢下那兇猛的進攻，只是廣臣沒如他願，更是深入的頂進去不停抽插，直至滅頂的高潮襲向隆二，才憐惜的停下來，讓隆二只是含著他的粗大，感受被肉穴緊咬住的爽快。

過載的快感讓隆二在目眩神暈中攀上高潮，爽得眼冒金星，全身彷似斷電娃娃般失去力氣軟倒在床上，要不是廣臣撈住了他的腰，他根本不會有力氣支撐高翹的、與廣臣相連的屁股。隆二被來得突然的高潮折磨得肌肉抽搐，劇烈的喘息著，腹部快速起伏的同時使得內壁依依不捨的又再吮住了體內的快感泉源。

隆二無法動彈好久，四散的意識才回籠，在高潮的餘韻下把手心壓上下腹處，感受著廣臣深埋在體內躍躍欲試的粗大，虛弱的撒嬌求饒：「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯臣先別插我、太敏感了⋯⋯」受不住戀人軟軟的示好，只好俯下身吻住了這個總讓自己瘋狂的人，同時輕撫隆二的胸膛、腰身、根根分明的肋骨，安撫著仍在顫抖的隆二。身下的人也溫順的張開口，由得他在口腔裡肆意侵略，狠狠佔據了唇舌，以及他的整個人。

熱切的吻使得空間裡的溫度再次升高，不等身下人完全回復過來，又開始了下一輪更凶狠的頂撞。放過了隆二的唇舌，讓他釋放喉裡的放浪吟叫。隆二總是這樣，最初總要故作矜持的用手指封住低吟嬌喘，一旦進入狀態興奮起來就會毫不保留地叫得一聲比一聲大，浪的不行。

那個總能向萬千人傳達甜美歌聲的今市隆二，此刻被廣臣插至爽得神志不清，除了呻吟和他的名字，什麼也叫不出口。沒有一絲保留的吟叫成了二人間最好的情慾催化劑，隆二滿帶色慾色彩的呻吟只為廣臣發出，也只能因他而發出。

還不夠，遠遠不夠。廣臣想要完完全全獨佔他、佔有他，裡外都充滿廣臣給的標記。

隆二，我想拿掉套子，可以嗎？

他眸子裡的深情，只映著自己，讓隆二看得神暈顛倒，只得為他奉上一切。

只要是臣，我都會全然接受的。

得到戀人的允許，廣臣輕輕的從對方體內抽出自己的粗大，卻仍然沒有放開隆二高熱的身體，虛虛的圈住了小他一個碼的人，把他弄成仰躺的姿勢，隆二心領神會，雙腿便打著顫的環住了廣臣堅實的腰。

戀人的順從使得廣臣無法更著急，急切的拿掉那層薄薄的乳膠，隨手在莖身抹了些潤滑劑，又再次埋進了那個溫熱之地。

他們不再有隔膜，廣臣覺得他從隆二身上得到了完整。緊抱著隆二，他沒章法的扣緊隆二操幹著，直到廣臣灌滿了隆二，他們都沒有放開過彼此，彷彿要把對方揉進自己體內，融合成一。

「臣，下次不準射進來。」隆二再次高潮過後的嗓子不穩，還虛著喘著，臉埋在廣臣的肩窩道。

「為什麼？明明是你答應我的。」

「你射那麼多會肚子痛⋯⋯而且你把我操爽了我什麼也會答應你的⋯⋯」言罷，又翹著他的貓咪嘴找廣臣索吻。

對著如此可愛的戀人，廣臣只覺得軟下去的下身又再一熱，不夠，還不夠。

登坂廣臣敢說他沒有奇怪的性癖，他既不喜愛女裝更是討厭性虐，可是他的伴侶、他的相方是他唯一的性癖，只是今市隆二的，他都想要。

如果今市隆二是會上癮的毒藥，那就讓他飲鴆止渴吧。

他是他的性癮的根源所在。


End file.
